JBJA (junie ne's adventure)
by ruthie4273
Summary: One night, Junie B. made a big accident. Then she got punishment. Then Valentine Day came. A new student came and Junie B. Jones was shocked. Read to find out what happened.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The night before Monday,when my parents all went to sleep, I quietly sneeked down stairs and carefully poured a cup of juice into a cup, but the cup slipped and allthe juice spilled out. Now I did not know what to do. I decided to leave the mess on the counterandwent back to bed.

My neck hurted so much when I got on the bus. When it was Herb's stop, I scooched in and let him sit next to me. We did not talk to each otherfor the whole bus trip.

Then I met Grace and Lucille at the monkey bars. My face totally litup. I thought to myself, was I blind? Lucille was really wearing a big, puffy, gown dress. I had been waiting for her to wear that ever since she told us she brought it from a fashion store.I quickly ran to her and exclaimed, "You finally wore it. You look fabulous!" "Thanks. My nana said I should wear it today." replied Lucille. I glanced at Grace I could see her face shocked too.

In class,while Mrs. Lavander was talking, I couldn't take my eyes off Lucille.

The rest of the day flew by smoothly.

When I got home, the first thing I heard was "Junie B. Jones, come here in the kitchen now!" from my mom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I slowly walked to the kitchen.I saw Ollie laughing at me.

"Junie B. Jones, hurry up! Don't be a lazy dog!" yelled my mom.

When got to the kitchen, my mom was pointing at the spilled juice and asked, "Did you spill this and tell the truth."

I quietly replied, "yes"

" Well when did you do it?!" She asked.

"Um, last night" I stuttered " You drank last night. Are you crazy or what. We never let you do that and you did it without your parent's permission?""ii call no more television for a whole week." I quickly said " What?! But-" No buts. period. Now go do your homework." my mom interrupted.

I glared at Ollie. When I got to my room, I slammed the door and layer on my bed. The day was ruined.

Suddenly, the door flew open. It was Ollie drinking fruit punch.

" Ha ha! you can't watch TV and you got punished!" Ollie busted out. He laughed so hard fruit punch came out his nose. " Get out of my room now!" I screamed " OK OK." said Ollie rolling his eyes and he walked out.

"Junie B. Jones do your homework! Stop playing" called my mom.

The next morning, I woke up by the noise of Ollie's old wake up signal which was " Wake up lazy bunny" screaming it in my ear.

I got up, got dressed, ate a bagel, drank some orange juice, and some oatmeal.

Then, I went to brush my teeth. "Hurry or you will miss the bus!" my mom called.

I picked up my backpack and ran for the bus. I called, " Bye!" to my dad.

On the bus, I sat next to Grace on the bus and Herbert.

When I got to my class room, I sat down at my desk which was in the back row so the teacher would not see every move I do.

"I have some good news class." said our teacher " Friday is Valentines Day so we will be preparing special things. Your homework would be for all of you to make a box and decorate it to put the cards in." I thought to myself, this would be fun. I was very excited.


	3. Chapter 3

**Prettyprincess45- Thanks. Wait, I can't message you since your private message is blocked. Though I want to private message you. I can't wait when you read my next chapter!**

Chapter 3

When I got off the bus, I ran home as fast as my legs could carry me. "I'm home "I called when I opened the door. I ran upstairs and took out all my art supplies. Then ran down stairs to the garage to find a shoe box. Ah ha I thought. This is what I was looking for. I took the box and went back to my room. I started to wrap gift wrapping paper around it and cut a hole on the top of the cap. I took my markers and put smiley faces, hearts, stars, and all other cute stuff around it.

Then I heard the door open. I went to see who it was and it was mom. "Junie B. Jones, come down here. I got some great news to tell you!" my mom yelled. I raced down stairs and asked "What is it?" My mom replied "Well I got an e-mail from your teacher saying a new student is going to be in your class. They say it is a boy so your teacher wanted everybody to also have a valentine card for him. His name is called William. And that is all to the great news."" Now I want you to prepare them right now until it is dinner. ""Okay." I responded and went back to my room. "That is so not great news. If it was a girl it will at least be better." I said to myself. I slammed the door and lied on my bed. After fifteen minutes, I went to my desk and got to work.

After a while, my mom yelled "Time for dinner boys and girls!" I went down stairs, washed my hand and sat at my regular spot with the most miserable face. "Now what is wrong?" my mom asked. "I want a new girl not a boy." I answered "Well life is not the same exactly how you want it." My dad said coming into our conversation. After dinner I watched some TV even if I was not in a mood to watch TV. Next I went to brush and wash at about nine forty. Then I went to bed. First my dad came and hugged me good night. Then my mom came to kiss me good night. Then went out. "How can I sleep if that stupid news is in my brain?" I whispered to myself. Then finally, at about ten forty five I went to sleep.

**A/N- Please tell me if I should continue this story or not. Review!**


End file.
